


2009年9月29日 佛罗伦萨 2-0 利物浦

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: 为什么会有这么奇怪的组合呢，因为是抽签抽出来的……
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Stevan Jovetić





	2009年9月29日 佛罗伦萨 2-0 利物浦

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么会有这么奇怪的组合呢，因为是抽签抽出来的……

斯蒂文·杰拉德并非首次来到这个算不上异常遥远的国度。他曾无数次随队外征至北方大城，同对手阵中部分异族之人也有所交集，队中上月更是从永恒之城购来他们捧于手心多年的小王子，虽然他仍在伤中，且短时间内并无复出可能。  
联赛开局不甚顺利，首轮的败走白鹿巷终归给他们蒙上了一层挥之不去的阴影，即便后来偶有大胜，一周后的主场一比三败给维拉也使得球队在积分榜上只能处于追赶态势中。对于上赛季一度领跑积分榜的他们来说，三轮间即追平一整赛季的落败场次，自然心有不甘，但好歹希望仍在，险胜同样带来无差别的三分，一时间看似是有步入正轨的趋势，令人可稍感欣慰。  
冠军杯抽签尚可，三支对手均不算有甚大威胁，虽不敢过于轻视，但总算未曾出现过于沉重的压力。小组赛首轮小胜德布雷岑，而今他们来到的则是声名远扬数百年的百花之城，面对一支古老而又年轻的队伍，佛罗伦萨。  
他们同佛罗伦萨从无交手，拉法拿了些对手资料跟他们布置战术，杰拉德认真听着，虽然总有些不自觉的走神，他依然尽力控制自己将注意力集中到贝尼特斯手中所拿的板子上。  
拉法最后说：“对方的攻击线很犀利，虽然吉拉迪诺受伤，但其他几人你们也必须留意，特别是那个8号。”  
“说你呢，队长。”托雷斯在侧用手肘捅了捅他。  
他的小动作是做惯了的隐蔽，教练一时并未察觉，便继续布置下去：“特别是你，Pepe，对方年轻是年轻，但这并不意味着我们就可以轻敌⋯⋯”  
杰拉德打了个并不明显的哈欠，并拽上托雷斯的手将它刻意掩住。

比赛一开始踢得便不算顺畅，佛罗伦萨人似乎对他们的来访早有严密准备，开场便逼抢紧密，并造出多次良机，他们不得不更为小心。托雷斯好不容易在前场抢下一两次机会，但也均未得到实际收效，比分不曾有所改变，而他们已感受到频繁威胁。  
意料之外的困难，杰拉德站在中圈附近遥望全场，白色与紫色的身影叠加晃动，而他熟悉的身形间却突然闯进了一抹长发飘逸的痕迹。  
他定神一看，是对方8号，拉法特意强调过的，斯特凡·约维蒂奇。  
后来他同托雷斯一道翻过对方名单，阿奎拉尼并未随队出征，因此他们也没能找到熟悉佛罗伦萨之人为此作出详细说明。多塞纳倒是跑来解释了几句，但他离此也有一年之久，对某些名字也大为陌生，比如这个同杰拉德同样号码的年轻前场。  
“我走的那年，他好像还没上过场⋯⋯”他推推眼镜回忆道。  
杰拉德摇头：“那就算了，还有谁是你比较了解的吗？”  
年轻即出名者总有些特异之处，杰拉德之前也不是不曾听说约维蒂奇之名，他一度在转会市场上被炒得火热，曼联切尔西阿森纳均投过关注目光，最终却突然尘埃落定地降临这座文艺复兴名城，中途似乎几经波折，但杰拉德毕竟未对其多加留意，他此时所能硬想起的不过只是些简单过程罢了。  
但对方流徙过程说到底也与己无关，他现下所需在意的不过是眼下的这场比赛而已。  
他重新投入到积极跑动之中，并不时抬头望向前方各色背影，而他甚至都不知道自己眼中所映究竟是谁。

第二十八分钟时，场上情形陡变，约维蒂奇接队友传球，一脚直射打破僵局。他冲向场边庆祝，长发因快速奔跑而在身后扬起，队友一把将其拦腰抱住，同全场大部分球迷一道为他的进球而尽情欢呼。  
杰拉德本该懊丧，却并无确实感觉，他只是漠然看着眼前一切的发生。然后托雷斯重新把球踢开，比赛继续。  
他们一直没能得到更多机会，反倒是约维蒂奇的一次挡射再度改写了比分，他冲向同几分钟前相反的方向，依旧是长发飘扬。  
杰拉德盯住他的背影，久久未能移开目光。

如此的比分牌一直保持到了终场。哨音响起后，杰拉德弯下腰喘着粗气，太多的体力消耗已使他大觉疲惫。队友大多做着同他相似的动作，对手则大概因赢球而神采奕奕，彼此或拍手或拥抱以示庆祝，透过余光，杰拉德看到约维蒂奇刚刚松开紧抱队友之手，便直起身来，朝他走去。  
黑山男孩看着他，大概一时不解他意图何为，双臂斜搭于身侧，双唇微张，眼神中透出些许并不明显的茫然与困惑。  
杰拉德忽然微笑了起来。  
他从他身侧走过，在擦肩的那一瞬，他在他耳侧轻声说道：“我在安菲尔德等你。”


End file.
